El Demon Slayer de Fuego
by LaxusForever
Summary: Señores y señoras del pueblo de Fiore dejadme contaros la historia de los portentosos magos que ya todos conoceis, y de otros mas que no aparecieron en la historia original
1. Presentacion

Era un tarde "normal" en Fairy Tail excepto por… ¡Esperen! Era normal de enserio, ok esto empezó mal, bueno volviendo a la historia. En el salón principal del gremio más poderoso del reino de Fiore todo se encontraba extrañamente en calma, hoy no había riñas Dragóndefuego/Desnudista/Dragóndemetal ya que todos los miembros están observando un diagrama sobre los gremios oscuros, excepto Gajeel que estaba de misión especialmente la Alianza Balam, en ese momento un hombre de pequeña estatura y poblado bigote hizo acto de presencia, siendo recibido por sonrisas de todos los presentes pues el hombrecillo no era otro que el maestro del gremio Makarov Dreyar, el cual aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

-Queridos hijos como sabrán en el mundo existen tres gremios oscuros más poderosos que el resto…- Explico el anciano antes de ser interrumpido por una voz desde el fondo de la habitación.-

-Vamos viejo ya todos sabemos eso no necesitamos una clase- Comento la voz con un tono un tanto gracioso, le gustaba molestar, le encantaba.- Tu solo dinos a quien patearle el trasero y lo haremos.

- Oh veo que ya volviste… ¿Trajiste la factura de cosas que rompiste?- Pregunto el mayor mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos-

-Pero que dices si yo soy la persona menos rotosa del mundo- Respondió con una sonrisa- ¿O no?-¿De más está decir que no se lo creía ni él?

-No- Contesto arisco- ¿Cuánto debo?- No quería la repuesta, pero sin embargo la recibió-

-Tranqui master, ya me encargo yo- Su sonrisa no se borraba por nada del mundo-

El del bigote solo suspiro rendido- ¿Porque mejor no te presentas? Que tenemos una miembro nuevo que no te conoce- Intento cambiar de tema pues intentar hablar con él era imposible-

El muchacho dejo la jarra con cerveza que estaba tomando a la vez que se hamacaba en su silla, moviéndose rápidamente a un lado de Lucy quien dio un suave respingo debido a que la tomo de sorpresa- Me presento mi nombre es Ernesto Ricardo Bonnibel Rafael II- Se presentó el chico con una referencia-

Eh...H-hola...Eh- Lucy no lograba articular palabra ante la presentación del joven, volvió en si al oír carraspear a Erza a su lado, esta le lanzo una mirada de llena de recriminación por causar la parálisis de su compañera-

-Nah mentira mi nombre es Axel Becker- Comento esta vez de enserio el joven con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. La cual Lucy reviso más a fondo logrando divisar gracias a la poca luz. Aparentaba unos 20 años, su cabellera corta color blanco como el de Mira, un par de ojos rojos como la sangre que parecían estar en constante movimiento y una sonrisa sarcástica toda el tiempo en sus labios, dentro de todo debía admitir que era bastante guapo a pesar de su aptitud molesta. Viendo su ropa logro distinguir una polera manga larga negra junto con unos pantalones jogging de color gris oscuro y unas converse negra con detalles blanco, también pudo notar el hecho de que era bastante alto de aproximadamente 1.88 metros

-Ya que terminaron la presentaciones ¿Podemos proseguir?- El anciano ya estaba molesto por la actitud de su Hijo adoptivo/MiembroClaseSdelgremio. Si así como escucharon el molesto compañero de nuestros protagonistas era ¡Un miembro Clase S!, el cual se especializaba en magia de Demon Slayer de Fuego-

-No- Esto debe ser broma, suspiro rendido

-¿Ahora qué?-Demando respuestas el hastiado vetusto

-¿Ah? No nada era solo para molestar- alego el adolecente sonriendo típicamente-

-Ya es el colmo lo matare y diré que fue Zeref, si ese era un buen plan- Planifico en su mente, para luego alejar esos pensamiento de mente sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. Puherito le encomendó la misión de proteger a esos jóvenes, aunque le costara un par de venas de la frente, varias visitas al hospital y todo su fondo de jubilación para solventar los destrozos causados por estos. Suspiro cansado de nueva cuenta para luego sonreír- Es bueno que estés aquí Axel- El citado se dio vuelta dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, en pocas palabras, pelearse con Natsu- Para acortar la historia el tema es sencillo atacaremos a Oración Seis un miembro de la Alianza Balam, pero para evitar posibles repercusiones la operación se realizara en conjunto con otros tres gremios-

-Pff, ¿para qué necesitamos tanta carne de cañón?, para eso mandamos a Natsu y lo que le peguen a el- Susodicho Dragón Slayer solo gruño molesto- no necesitamos que anden por ahí molestando y estorbando, con nosotros alcanza- Menciono molesto… ¿de enserio debo decirles quien dijo esto?-

-Puede que no pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que algunos de los miembros del gremios sea herido por un miembro sobreviviente en busca de venganza- Esta vez era el turno de Titania de ser la voz de la razón-

-No te preocupes por eso. Porque no va a haber sobrevivientes- Declaro en una aura asesina sobre él, lo que causo el estremecimiento de todos los presentes-

-No podemos correr el riesgo-

-Está bien- Suspiro resignado a pesar de que su opinión no valía nada desde el principio-

-Bien los miembro del equipo serán…-El hombre mayor cerro los ojos meritando un segundo- Natsu- Este lanzo una risa al aire-

-Toma eso paletita- Se mofaba el Asesino de Dragones a su compañero mago de hielo-

-Gray- Este le devolvió la sonrisa junto con una mirada arrogante a su rival, el cual solo bajo su dedo y borro su sonrisa- ¿Qué ves helado derretido?- Pregunto un enojado Dragnell-

-A un cazador de dragones al que le acaban de cerrar la boca- Dando comienzo a una de su típicas peleas siendo interrumpido por la Scarlet, quien los detuvo de un golpe antes de volver a sus importantes tareas. Comer pastel en cantidades industriales-

-Gracias Erza- Agradeció el Dreyar mayor- de más está decirte que tú y Axel están en el equipo-

La pelirroja solo asintió mientras seguía diezmando al pastel de fresas. El joven por su parte sonrió arrogante-

-Y por último pero no menos importante… Lucy- Revelo el nombre del último miembro del grupo con una gran sonrisa en su arrugado rostro

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- Gritaba una histérica Heartfilia- ¿Porque no Gajeel o Juvia?- Pregunto ya más tranquila pues el miedo había sobrepasado a la sorpresa-

-Ambos están en una misión, además tú ya has peleado junto con este equipo, excepto por Axel, lo conoces y te llevas bien- Explico con una sonrisa tranquila-

-Okey si no hay de otra- Musito resignada con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa-

-Tu tranquila Lucy, segura los harás bien y las cosas saldrán genial- Natsu como siempre tratando de levantarle los ánimos-

-Si tú los dices- A pesar del intento del Dragón del reconfortarla no pudo evitar sentirse enferma-

- Que buen apoyo das Natsu, ya veo porque eres su novio- Menciono de la nada el albino causando que ambos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas-¡No somos novios!-Gritaron ambos a la vez.

Apenas lo conocía pero ya le está cayendo mal pero todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron al verlo acariciarle el pelo a Natsu con aire fraternal- Era broma amiguitos, no sé porque se enojan tanto- Musito encogiéndose de hombros-

-Por cierto maestro ¿qué otros gremios mandaran a sus equipos?- Pregunto una curiosa Erza luego de terminar de devorar su cargamento de pastel. El albino desinteresado fue a parar al fondo de la barra, a su lugar original, bebiendo cerveza y coqueteando con Mira-

-Los otros gremios son…-Sus ojos brillaron de emoción- Lamia Scale- Desde el fondo de la habitación se escuchó decir a alguien "Genial, Jura estará ahí"- Blue Pegasus- "O no los metrosexuales también" susurro molesto, Titania en cambio al saber que Ichiya estaría allí sintió un escalofrió recorrer lenta y dolorosamente su espalda-y Cait Shelter- "A esos no los conozco" el maestro enumero al resto de gremios que formarían la alianza conocida como el Equipo de Luz- Y con eso damos por terminada la reunión de hoy por favor descansen y den lo mejor de si- Los miembros del equipo asintieron seguros de sí mismos recibiendo apoyo de sus compañeros-

-Oí, oí Erza- Llamo Axel con un sonrisa mal contenida picando su lado con el dedo-

-¿Que sucede?- Cuestiono ella alzando una ceja curiosa-

-¿En Blue Pegasus no está tu novio?- Pregunto riéndose a medias-

-¿Qu-que-que dices?- La palabras se agolpaban a su boca, y sus puños se agolparían a su cara-

-Si ya sabes es tal Ichiya- No termino de decir su nombre que un puño lo mando a volar a la otra punta de la sala, cuando levanto su rostro vio a Erza con su Armadura de la Emperatriz de Fuego-

-Ya veo asi que amor Tsundere eh- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ella se lanzó velozmente al ataque, mientras el hacía aparecer fuego de sus manos-

-Chicos- Ambos voltearon a ver rápidamente a ver rápidamente a Mirajane- Adentro no- Ambos captaron esto como una amenaza-

-Olvídalo- Suspiro la Scarlet ante de bajar sus armas y abandonar el gremio caminando por un lado de chico lanzándole una mirada asesina-

-Tampoco es para tanto- Se defendió este abriendo lentamente los brazos- Olvídalo- Menciono resignado antes de salir del gremio igual que los demás. Pues al siguiente día se daría la batalla de su vida.

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es malo pero es mi primer fanfics, además me llevo mal con los puntos y las comas.

Por favor sean piadosos

Los quiero


	2. Reunion

2_ Reunión

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, son propiedad de su creador. El único personaje del cual yo tenga total libertad de uso de los creados por mí

A la mañana siguiente todos los miembros del equipo ya estaban reunidos en la puerta del gremio. Natsu y Gray peleaban sobre quien vencería más enemigos recibiendo insultos mutuos tales como "lagartija súper desarrollada" y "paletita de hielo derretida" mientras chocaban, Lucy temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma pensando que se enfrentaría a unos de los gremios más fuertes del mundo, Erza recibía las últimas instrucciones del maestro Makarov y Axel bueno recién llegaba, se notaba que se acababa se levantar, gracias a sus grandes ojeras, su pelo despeinado y el hecho de que se venía quejando de no haber desayunado.

-Diablos tengo hambre- Bufo molesto, sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos

-¿Cuándo será el día que llegues a tiempo?- Pregunto la pelirroja con un deje de molestia en su voz, mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras alrededor de su cintura-

-Em… ¿Nunca?- Cuestiono esta vez el joven-Además debería ser yo el que se queja, que no comí nada-Menciono para luego sonreír ampliamente

-Eso te pasa por no saber levantarte temprano-Sentencio la chica, mientras agachaba el rosto, agarrando su nariz entre sus dedos controlándose de darle un sermón que seguro no escucharía-

-Sabía que aunque no lo demuestres te preocupas por mí-"Lloro" en tono meloso para luego pasar su brazo por los hombros de la maga, causando un leve sonrojo y que recibiera una mirada asesina, arrugando los labios con desagrado

-Quita el brazo- Ordeno molesta quitándole el brazo bruscamente-o te lo arranco- El chico sonrió con ganas de molestar

-Ok, ok no te enojes- Respondió sin borrar su mueca, moviendo su mano para restarle importante. La maga solo gruño frunciendo el entrecejo-

Pero antes de seguir molestando una voz los interrumpió-Recuerden Oración Seis es parte de la Alianza Balam, unos de los gremios más poderosos y destructivos. Tengan cuidado- El maestro advertía a sus discípulos con un tono de preocupación en su voz- Pero si confían en ustedes y en sus compañeros todo es posible- Esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa contagiando al resto de alegría-

-¡SI!- Gritaron todos a la vez, con una risita-

-¡Estoy encendido!-El Dragnell tan alegre como siempre

-Los venceremos- Secundo su rival de hielo

-Espero que no sean tan fuertes- Susurro débilmente la rubia con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar levemente-

-Los acabaremos- La pelirroja compartía la alegría de sus compañeros mientras sonreía-¿Listo?- Volteo hacia su compañero Clase S-

-Esos tipos están muertos- Señalo preparándose, a la vez que torcía los labios en una sonrisa siniestra-Muy muertos-

-Vamos matador, que no llegaremos nunca- La maga de Re-Equitación se puso a la cabeza del grupo seguidos por el resto-

-Claro bonita- Lanzo un susurro casi audible

-¿El qué?- Cuestiono está girando de golpe

-Dije: claro bonita- El albino lejos de apenarse le conto todo causando un enorme sonrojo en la Scarlet- JAJAJA- Rio estruendosamente al notar su reacción, curvando su espalda hacia atrás y sosteniendo su barriga con miedo de que se saliera

-¿! De que te ríes!?- Grito totalmente roja ella-

-No sé dónde termina tu pelo y empieza tu cara- Respondió conteniéndose de reír de nueva cuenta-

No contesto, se quedó petrificada, con las mejillas ardiendo y de un color carmesí oscuro, además de humo saliendo de sus orejas

-¡Natsu, Gray! ¿Quieren parar? Ya tengo suficiente con andar pensando cómo hacer para sobrevivir- Grito Lucy entre molesta con sus compañeros y miedo por la batalla que se avecinaba-

-"Salvada por la campana"-Pensó aliviada Erza al notar que el joven centraba su atención en el dúo conflictivo y su rubia compañera

-Tranquila Lucy, lo harás bien y recuerda que nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte- A pesar de lo que parece fue el Fullbuster quien intentó tranquilizar a la Heartfilia sonriente. Lo que logro causando que esta asintiera un poco más tranquila, tranquilidad que desapareció al empezar otra pelea del par de rivales-

-¿Desde cuando eres orador motivacional paletita?- Bufo el peli rosa-

-¿Quieres pelea llamita?- El peli azul contesto arrugando el entrecejo con ira, simultáneamente Natsu genero fuego en sus manos-

-¿Tu qué crees?- Ambos estaban en pose de batalla, antes de que un par de manos los cogieran a cada uno por el cuello de la camiseta-

-Si van a pelear peleo, yo también peleo ¿Quieren eso?- Interpelo con una risa gigante el mayor del grupo-

-N-No g-gracias- Respondieron estos con miedo en sus palabras. Si el peleaba no llegarían sanos a pelear con Oración Seis, es más quizás no llegarían. Happy que estaba durmiendo en la mochila se despertó y busco curioso con sus ojos apenas abiertos al origen de discusión, cerrándolos de nuevo al comprender la situación-

-Cosa de todos los días- Musito en voz baja antes de volver a su letargo

-¡Miren ya llegamos!- Grito con ánimo la rubia, habiendo desaparecido todo rastro de miedo y duda de su voz-

A lo lejos se podía divisar la villa del maestro de Blue Pegasus, Bob. Cabe destacar su profundo color rosa.

-Ahora hay que soportar a los metrosexuales de sus residentes- Menciono Axel con cansancio en su voz. Socializar con ellos no era que quisiera de primera mano-

Al entrar encontraron a los llamados "trio que tarda más en prepararse que una mujer y líder que quiere se guapo y ni con magia puede" por el mayor de los miembros del equipo.

Había tres miembros y el que parecía el líder. El equipo que estaba debajo del líder estaba formado por un joven delgado de estatura media, con pinchos, pelo castaño un poco desordenado con pinchos, enmarcaba su rostro. Tenía los ojos oscuros y pestañas largas notablemente. Vestía un traje negro y debajo una camisa celeste. Respondiendo al nombre de Hibiki Lates.

A su derecha se encontraba un muchacho delgado, tiene una leve dificultad con el pelo rubio mantenerse peinado, con algunos mechones ondulados, de punta que cubre la frente, y otros que sobresale hacia arriba en la parte superior de su cabeza. Con grandes ojos oscuros. Llevando de ropa un traje que consistía en un traje negro, con sus mangas y piernas adornados con forma de cruz los motivos descritos en un color claro y su símbolo dejado de dar a hombro Blue Pegasus, sobre una camisa púrpura, con un lazo púrpura oscuro alrededor del cuello, y los zapatos pulidos de luz. El joven era llamado Eve Tearm

Al otro lado del grupo se encontraba el último miembro del equipo cuyo nombre era Ren Akatsuki sus características principales eran: Su pelo oscuro, en forma de punta que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con largos mechones enmarcando su rostro, y una cola de caballo corta en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Cada una de sus cejas se proyecta hacia arriba en un par de puntas finas, y se distingue por su piel oscura. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje negro dejado abierto, que lleva la sigla Blue Pegasus en su hombro izquierdo, sobre una camisa de leopardo

Y por último el lider y más extraño de todos su Lider Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. De él no hay descripción porque es total mente inconfundible y además mi mente ya no da para explicar su extraña anatomía. Lo siento

-Bienvenidos al cuartel general de la alianza de gremios en esta misión- Saludo el lider de cara rara antes de abrir los ojos y ver a Erza para lanzarse sobre ella- Oh, Erza hueles genial hoy _men_- La mencionada gruño molesta, el albino se mordió la lengua tratando de no reír, con pésimos resultados y el dúo rotoso solo miraban con los ojos como platos. Ese tipo estaban muertos.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que los otros tres miembros del equipo se lanzaban hacia Lucy, empezando a lanzarles piropos y pedirles ser sus novios, causando el sonrojo de la chica y la reacción violenta de las 3 personas de sexo masculino del equipo-

-¡Oigan, no molesten a Lucy!- Grito el Dragnell, a pesar de que era obvio que esa no era la razón- O les partiré la cara- Continuo molesto

-¡Cierto, más le vale que la dejen en paz!- Secundo su amigo de hielo, el si con buenas razones, pues no quería que molestaran a su hermanita-

-Yo no ser porque estoy aquí, pero hay pelea y eso me gusta- Menciono con una gran sonrisa el mago Clase S masculino, generando una gota de sudor en la nuca de los tres magos de Blue Pegasus. Antes de que se generara una masacre se escuchó un fuerte golpe, al darse vuelta todos notaron que Erza había mandado a volar al lider del equipo de Blue Pegasus siendo detenido por otra persona que recién había entrado a la habitación acompañado de otras dos figuras.

-¿Esa es forma de tratar a nuestro anfitrión?- Pregunto curioso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro siendo recibido con sorpresa por todas la hadas menos por Axel quien camino despreocupadamente hacia su acompañante más alto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lyon?- Pregunto el Fullbuster enojado y visiblemente perturbado, entrando en pose de batalla-

-¿Acaso quieres que te pateemos el culo de nuevo, Paleta 2?- Acompaño a su rival el Dragón Slayer poniéndose también en guardia-

Ambos aun recordaban la batalla en la Isla Galuna, cuando Lyon intento revivir a Deliora para matarlo, descubriendo que ya se encontraba muerto

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- Dijo el albino recién llegado- entre en un gremio como me recomendaste ¿Ves Gray?- El recién llegado se quitó la chaqueta mostrando la marca en su pectoral- El resto también lo hizo- Continuo señalando a Sherry quien movió la mano a modo de saludo.

Ambos magos de hielo se miraron fijamente unos segundos, a continuación se extendieron la mano con una leve sonrisa sus rostros.

Mientras sucedía este hermoso momento de reencuentro en la sala varias cosas estaban aconteciendo: Natsu golpeando al equipo Trimens que aprovechaba la distracción para coquetear con Lucy, Erza haciendo lo suyo con Ichiya por volver a intentar olerla, Axel hablaba animosamente con Jura y coqueteaba con Sherry causando un sonrojo masivo en su cara.

Pero en medio de ese momento de interacción social entre gremios la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, dejando paso a una pequeña niña peli azul que venía acompañada por un gato de color rosa.

-¿Estas perdida niña?- La que se acercó a hablarle fue Lucy con su tono dulce de siempre y una sonrisa en su rostro. La niña negó lentamente con la cabeza e intento hablar pero el nerviosismo no se lo permitía.

Venimos de parte del gremio Cait Shelter- Hablo la gata con seguridad y levemente molesta por la actitud de su compañera-

-¿Eso es cierto?- Cuestiono de nuevo la rubia, la niña asintió con un poco más de confianza.

-Mi nombre es Wendy… Wendy Marvell- La chiquilla hablo con un deje de inseguridad en su voz-

-¿En que estarán pensando los de Cait Shelter, al enviar una niña a una pelea tan peligros?- Pregunto la peli rosa notablemente molesta por la decisión del maestro de ese gremio-

-Tranquila Sherry si la enviaron se porque es capaz de luchar- Hablo por primera vez el mago santo, Jura Neekis-

-Bueno la verdad es que yo no puedo luchar- Conto la jovencita jugando con sus dedos por el miedo y con un sonrojo de vergüenza, al notar que todos la miraban extrañados- Pero puedo usar magia de curación para apoyarlos en la batallas- Se apresuró a mencionar. Todos los allí presentes la seguían mirando extrañados.

Luego de unos segundos la gran Titania rompió el silencio- Lo siento por forma en la que te miramos Wendy. Bienvenida al equipo- Se disculpó agachándose a su altura.

Antes de que la mencionada respondiera, hablo el líder del equipo anfitrión, Ichiya-Ya que todos están aquí es hora de contarles el plan- Dejando de lado su habitual forma de ser, ahora se encontraba más serio que de costumbre. Todos miraron al frente para oír las acciones a seguir durante la batalla.

Lo que haremos será…

Soy malo lo sé no me lo recalquen

Deje Reviews así se si les gusto o no


End file.
